Devices for controlling the movements of a plurality of furniture parts which can be moved with respect to a stationary furniture part are known from the prior art. The movable furniture parts can be moved in a driven manner with the aid of a monitoring unit for monitoring the movement of the movable furniture parts, and a drive unit.
One particular requirement with regard to movement monitoring occurs in the case of pieces of furniture which have inner furniture parts in which, when relevant movable furniture parts are in the closed position, some are at least partially covered on the outside by an outer furniture part. In particular, a front part of the movable outer furniture part covers a front part of the movable inner furniture part in the closed state with respect to the stationary furniture part.